Siaran radio RICUH!
by Fvvn
Summary: Naruto, menjadi penyiar radio menggantikan Sasuke yg saat ini cuti karna terserang diare hebat. parahnya, siaran radio yg dibawakan oleh Naruto sama sekali NGGAK BERJALAN mulus.. padahal, sejak Sasu cuti, rating stasiun KonoKono jadi Turun.bagaimana ini?


**~DESCLAIMER~**

**Kishimoto sensei**

**~WARNING~**

**OOC, Gaje, abal, gila, norak, dan hal buruk lainnya**

**~GENRE~**

**Humor**

**~STORY TYPE~**

**One Shot**

Naruto : Hellooo… balik lagi di 123 FM, Kono Kono Station… bersama gue Uzumaki Naruto panggil aja Naru-kun hehe, hari ini gue menggantikan si Teme Sasuke yang kebetulan lagi sakit diare. makanya dia nggak siaran hari ini… hohoho… tapi, buat para Sasu lovers jangan kecewa karna hari ini abang Naru yang ganteng akan menemani kalian selama 2 jam kedepan… Yohoo!

_-ditimpukin kacang goreng_-

**TING TENG TONG** _-iklan-_

Author : Udeeh… jangan banyak ngemeng lo… cepet ke dialog selanjutnya… peran masih panjang neeh….

Naruto : huh, Author sialan… makanya honor gue naikkin dong!

Author : NAEK PALE LO! Kerja aja ga Becus!

Naruto : Sigh…

_-iklan selesai-_

Naruto : yap, para Konohers… kali ini kita patut bersorak gembira karna kenapa? Hari ini kita kedatangan 2 tamu istimewa! Mau tau siapa? Eits.. kita sebutin satu – satu ya, sabar semuanya, sabar… oke! Yang pertama ialah Hyuuga Neji! Apa kabar?

Neji : Hm… biasa

Naruto : Yap, para Konohers… dia adalah rockie Number one di Konoha tahun ini… yaa, tentunya tahun depan gelar itu akan jadi milik gue… hayhayhay…

_-Soundtrack 'HUUUUU'-_

Naruto : eh, sapa tuh yang nyalain suara tadi? Dasar….! Ok, kali ini kita akan meng-interview Neji secara habis – habisan..! tentunya Kono kono station juga mengadakan segmen tanya jawab dari para penelfon… kalian bisa hubungi ke nomor 0293009 jadi, bagi yang ingin bertanya kepada Neji, kalian bisa hubungi ke nomor yang tadi udah gue sebutin…… Ok, Neji-san… saat ini lo lagi sibuk apa neh?

Neji : apa ya…? Selain sibuk ngejalanin misi, paling gua sibuk latihan dirumah sama paman Hiashi

Naruto : paman Hiashi itu, ayahnya Hinata-chan kan?

Neji : Ng? ya gitulah…

Naruto : Betewey, gue bagi nomornya Hina-chan dong… plisss

Neji : lu mau nginterview gue ato nyari kesempatan seh?

Naruto : yaaa… dua – duanya gitu, hehe.. ayolah.. _-puppy eyes-_

Neji : _-ngasih secarik kertas-_ nih… ntar lu bayar lebih ya untuk ini…

Naruto : yee… matre amat sih loe? Kita kan prend…. Yawdalah… honornya entar aja ya.. Hmm.. kita tunggu penelfon pertama…

**TUUUT TUUUT TUUUT**

Naruto : Halo? Dengan siapa? dimana?

Mr. X : ya… gua ada perlu sama Neji sialan!

Naruto : eeeh… ada apa ini? Tolong jangan marah begitu…

Mr. X : Hoi Neji! Iket rambut gue balikin dong! Sialan luh… bilangnya minjem taunya ga lu balikin! Gitu – gitu gua beli tuh iket rambut pake duit men… DUIT!

Neji : Sigh…. Siapa seh lo? Dateng – dateng ngomel… _-tengsin.. sok gak kenal-_

Mr. X : denger bae – bae lu! Gua TANTANG…..

_-sambungan telepon diputus-_

Naruto : maaf Konohers, sepertinya sambungan teleponnya terputus -_pura pura bego.. pdahal dia sendiri yang mutusin-_ ok… kita coba penelfon yang kedua…

Ms. X : Haloow..

Naruto : weits, cewek neh… ya halo neng cantik… dengan siapa dimana?

Ms. X : gua Tenten! Najis lu… mana Neji? Gue mau nanya? Kyaaa!

Neji : lu ngapain seh? Buang – buang pulsa aja dengerin siaran radionya si Naruto yang nista gini…

Naruto : Beuh…. Kena lagi gue….

Tenten : demi Neji-kun, apa sih yang enggak~ oh iya, Neji-kun… udah punya cewek belommm? Trus tipe ceweknya Neji-kun apaaa?

Naruto : ok.. jadi, lo nanya itu aja? Trus, lu mau kirim salam buat siapa?

Tenten : buat Neji-kun aja deh… Tee Hee~

Naruto : buat abang Naru gimana neng?

Tenten : Najong! _-matiin telepon-_

Naruto : Yee… gue cium baru tau rasa lo! Ok Neji, lo bisa jawab pertanyaannya si Tenten

Neji : gue ga punya cewek saat ini, dan tipe gue…. Yang simpel – simpel aja, kayak Hinata misalnya…

Naruto : HAH? Jangan – jangan LU SUKA HINA-CHAN! TIDAAAAAAAKKKK!

Neji : apa seh ni anak… sadar WOY dia sepupu gue….!

Naruto : Hiks… begitu ya? Baiklah… saatnya dengerin musik, khusus untuk kalian… Yura – Yura oleh Hearts Grow….

**PIP** -_musik on-_

_-SEMENTARA ITU, NARUTO-_

Author : eh, lu berdua! Buat obrolan yang bermutu kek!

Naruto : lu pikir gampang ape jadi PENYIAR!

Author : ntar gue pecat baru tau rasa lu! Yang ngantri jadi penyiar tuh banyak men…

Naruto : ah…. Ampuuunnn Fuun-sama! Ampuun….! Huhuhu…. -_tangis buaya-_

Author : Halah… cepet, abis iklan ini, langsung panggil bintang tamu yang kedua! Rating kita turun neeh! Bahkan Drastis sejak si Teme itu minta cuti buat kedokter karna diare…!

Naruto : ……. _-pasang muka jelek-_

_-music off-_

Naruto : Hi Konohers! Kembali lagi bersama gue akang Naruto yang handsome ini… hehe…

**PLOK PLAK PLOK PLAK** _(bukan suara tepuk tangan tapi, Naruto lagi di tabokin)_

Naruto : huhuhu… Habis sudah masa depanku…. Eh, apa? ON AIR? Maaf para Konohers, kita kembali lagi kepada Neji.. eh, ada penelfon… kita angkat dulu ya.. HALOOO…

Ino : Hi! Ni gue INO, I-N-O CUTE kyaaa! Mau nanya dong Neji-kun Nomor teleponnya berapa siiih? Kyaaa! Sama alamat Fbnya apa, ntar aku Eett ya! Ok? Ok? Ok? Emailku Ino_ nama Fbnya INO cewek IMYUT. Ok! dijawab yaaa Neji-kun! Muah! Salam buat nyak, babe, Sakura si jenong… gue ga akan kalah dari lo… udah segitu aja… Bye bye! -_matiin telepon-_

Naruto : Buset dah ni orang… ngomongnya ga BERENTI! Woy stress, gue blom nanya apa – apa udah asal ngemeng aja! Yawdalah.. Neji, lu jawab aja pertanyaannya…

Neji : Nomor hape gua… _-author siap siap nyatet- _080xxxxxxxxx email gue, dark_.jp Sigh…

Naruto : Ok siip… Kita panggil bintang tamu yang keduaaa… jererererenggg GAARA!

Kankuro : Haii… ehehehe…

Naruto : lha? Napa malah lu yang dateng? Adek lo mana?

Kankuro : Sorry sorry aja neh… adek gue kan KAZEKAGE -_intonasinya ditekan- _so, dia SUPER SIIIBUUUK akhir – akhir ini… maklumlah… dia kan **KAZEKAGE TERRMUDA**_ -kekuatan tekanan intonasi: full power-_ di Suna

Naruto : yaelah…. Yang Kazekage kan adek lu, kenapa lu yang SOMBONG bin SOTOY seh? Gaara-nya aja nggak segitunya… huuu… tahun depan, gue yang bakal jadi **HOKAGE **_-ikutan nyombong- _di Konoha….

Kankuro : ya ya ya… ngemeng ama pantat gua… yaudah, gua disini sebagai pengganti Gaara… cepet, lu mau nanya apa?

Naruto : Huh… ga ada! Kita tunggu aja pertanyaan dari penelfon…

Kankuro : Ck! Whatever…

**TUT TUT TUUT**

Naruto : Ya Haloo…

Sasuke : WOY DOBE! Obat DIARE gua ada di ruang SIARAN! Lu liat gak? Yang Warnanya Merah itu lho…

Naruto : hah? Sasuke? Lu ngapain nelpon disini? Kenapa gak lewat HP gua TEME!

Sasuke : UGHH… Bawel! Lu nemu obatnya gaa?

Naruto : Ooh Iya ada… yang gambarnya orang lagi jongkok kan?

Sasuke : Sssstttt! DOBE! Lu jangan malu – maluin gua napa! Yaudah… bawa kerumah gua cepetaaan! Uggghhh!

Naruto : Oi Sas! Lu ga apa – apa kan? Oi!

Sasuke : Udah cepetan bawa kesiniiii! UGGGHHHHH! _-matiin telpon-_

Naruto : aduuh… gimana ya konohers…

**TUUT TUUUT TUUUUT**

Naruto : waduh ada penelfon lagi…. Ya… halo?

Mr. X : WOI NEJI SETAN! Ini Gue DEIDARA! WOY! Gua Udah ada di depan Stasiun radio tempat lu siaran neh! AYO RIBUT! Turun lu kebawah! _-matiin HP-_

Naruto : Astaga… orang itu lagi… makin ricuh aja…. –_HP Naruto bunyi_- Duuh… sial amat sih gua hari ini! _-ngangkat telepon-_ ha..halo?

Sasuke : WOY DOBEEEE! OBATNYA MANAAAA? GUA UDAH GA TAHAN LAGE NEEHHH! KHHHH!

**Perhatian, saat ini radio Kono Kono Station sedang ON AIR**

Neji : Naruto… gue pamit, mau ribut dulu sama Deidara… Byee… _-udah ngilang-_

Kankuro : woy, gimana neh soal gua? Masa nggak ada yang nanya apaaa gitu?

Naruto : _-bicara di telepon-_ Iya Sasu-Teme… bentar! _-ngambil kunci motor-_ eh, kankuro! Lu gantiin gue siaran yak? DADAH! _-udah ngilang-_

Kankuro : Ekh! Tunggu dulu!

Author : Nah loo…. Udeehh… emang udah nasip lu… sana gantiin si NaruNaru…. _-megang cambuk-_

Kankuro : Hiks… Oke… hiks… Konohers… kita putar… hiks.. lagu Remember… hiks… by FLOW…. Hiks…

_-Music On-_

_-kenistaan Off-_

Kankuro : HUWAAAAAAAAA! NARUTO SIALAAANNNN!

Keesokkannya, Rating Radio Kono Kono Station menaik TAJAM disebabkan oleh kericuhan yang MALAH membuat pendengar ngakak stress…! disaat yang bersamaan, harga diri UCHIHA SASUKE jatoh… merosot tajam…

Sasuke : _-Nyiksa Naruto-_

Author : Lagi masak apa cuy?

Sasuke : RUBAH PEPES, RUBAH GORENG, RUBAH TUMIS, DAN SUP RUBAH

Author : Waaa.. boleh tuh… bikinin buat gua yaa… hari ini ada arisan dirumah gue…

Sasuke : Ooo… *evil devil smile* Boleeh…. *melihat kearah Naruto*

Naruto : *dibekep* MMMmmMpppHhhh!

**~OWARI~**

Maaph… saia lagi stress…. Piss…


End file.
